A Killer Reunion
by MistressSara
Summary: Sara Cohen didn't know that when she saw her neighbor digging in the vaccant lot that she would be reunited with an old friend on the police force. JMOFC. Reviews Please.
1. Chapter 1

"A Killer Reunion"

By Mistress Sara

Author's Note: This is not a Mary Sue; I just didn't feel like coming up with another name for my OFC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story idea and the OFC. I'm just writing.

It was a cool New York night and Sara Cohen was curled up in her bed, comfortably warm under many layers of blankets. However Sara couldn't fall asleep, not for lack of trying mind you. She had a long day of waitressing at a bar and a long night of working on her writing.

Now as she lay quietly in her bed willing her eyes to shut she found that a noise outside was keeping her awake. Letting out a short sigh she rolled out from under her covers and made her way to the window in a vain attempt to discover the source of her insomnia.

There in the vacant lot behind her building she saw her upstairs neighbor Evan Kline digging a deep opening in the hard winter ground. "What the hell…?" Sara whispered to herself as she glanced over to the clock shocked to see the glowing numbers indicating that it was 2 in the morning.

By the time Sara looked back out the window she saw Evan dumping shovels full of dirt back into the ground. The opportunity for sleep was again presenting itself and she found herself making her way back to her warm bed. She would think about her neighbor's strange behavior in the morning. Right now she needed to get some rest so she wouldn't have to worry about falling asleep at work.

Just a little teaser, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Thanks for the random confused review Jesse)

"What have we got?" Elliot Stabler asked walking through the open apartment door. The place looked as though it had been ransacked.

"Neighbors called in complaining of fighting and yelling." Said one of the uniformed officers. Oliva came in from one of the connecting rooms.

"Find anything?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing other than some splatters of blood. There's no body though."

"Is it the husband or the wife that we're missing?"

"Well the doorman saw Evan Kline leaving this morning. Victoria Kline however hasn't been seen since yesterday afternoon."

"My money's on the Mrs. then."

"Lets see if we can find a murder weapon." The two detectives went through the apartment finally finding a bloody pipe hidden in a hall closet.

"What have you got?" Cragen asked when he saw two of his best detectives entered the office.

"We have a murder weapon but no body." Oliva said grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Did you talk to any of the neighbors?"

"A few, there was one woman who live in the apartment underneath theirs who was out, so we're going to try back later."

Sara had just gotten in to her apartment and began to get changed out of her work clothes when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hi." She said opening the door to reveal Oliva and Elliot. "Is there something I can do for you?

"I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler. We need to ask you a few questions about the Kline's."

"Oh, sure come in."

"Thanks." Oliva said, she and Elliot walking in.

"What do you want to know?" Sara asked leading them to her living room. They sat on the couch while she took a seat on the adjacent chair.

"Do you remember ever seeing them fight of hearing anything?"

"Yeah, they fought all the time. The walls are thick but they aren't that thick."

"Do you remember when you last saw Victoria Kline?"

"Two days ago… but I saw something weird last night."

"What was that?" Elliot asked.

"Well around 2 in the morning I was trying to sleep but I kept hearing something outside. So I went to my window and saw Evan out in the empty lot with a shovel."

"A shovel?" Oliva asked.

"Yeah, weird right?"

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Very, he's a pale 6 foot tall man. Not easily mistakable."

"Would you mind coming down to the precinct and making a statement?" Oliva asked.

"No problem just let me grab my coat."


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews are cool, thanks.

Totallly Random – That is crazy strange that you're name is Sarah Cohen! I just have the Sara part. Heehee.

Chapter 3

Down at the station Sara waited in the interrogation room. There she gave an official statement to Elliot and Olivia. She told them what she saw and what area Evan had been digging.

"Okay, get a team over there to dig up the ground and have Munch and Fin take Miss Cohen home after she finishes writing her statement." Cragen instructed.

The two detectives left the office to find that Munch and Fin had returned to their desks.

"Hey, Captain wants you two to take a witness home." Olivia said, while Elliot went to call for a team to dig up the vacant lot.

"Where are you two going?" Munch asked slightly annoyed that he and Fin were acting as some sort of taxi service.

"We're going digging for a body." Elliot said hanging up the phone. A few minutes after Elliot and Olivia left Cragen came out of the interrogation room with Sara.

"Thank you again for being so helpful. These are Detectives Fin and Mu---"

"John?" Sara asked looking at Munch.

"Sara…" A very shocked Munch managed before being pulled into a hug.

"I thought you were still in Baltimore?"

"Divorce number 3." John Sighed.

"Ah." Sara nodded.

"You two know each other?" Fin asked.

"For years, our mothers used to sit together at Temple." Sara smiled.

"How is Linda?" John asked.

"Retired and in Florida. Thank God."

"Still trying to marry you off to a nice Jewish boy?"

"Always."

"What are you here for?" John asked, realizing that she would be here for a reason.

"She's the witness you and Fin are taking home." Cragen answer before walking back towards his office. While Sara left with John and Fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is it." Sara said as the car pulled to a stop outside her building. "Thanks for the ride."

"I'll wake you up." John said unbuckling his seat belt and opening his door. "Be right back Fin."

"Yeah sure." Fin muttered as he watched Munch open the door for Sara.

Sara smiled at him as she pulled her keys from her purse. John kept looking at Sara; it was hard for him to believe how she still looked so young after all these years. Of course she is ten years younger then he; John always forgot their age difference because of her maturity and his sometimes lack there of. Sara was almost as tall as John; she had long dark hair and eyes of the same coloring. She wasn't your typical beauty but she had something that was all her own. "You really didn't have to walk me up."

"It's no big deal." John replied as they stopped at her door.

"Well thanks." She smiled, putting the key into the lock. "We really need to get together sometime." Sara said suddenly, leaning against the door and letting her key ring hang from the lock.

"Do you maybe want to grab some dinner or something this weekend?"

"I'd like that." She grinned, turning the key and pushing her door open.

"Here's my card." He handed to her. With that they said goodbye and Sara closed her door.

(SPACE)

Munch waited for the elevator door to open, he had left Fin waiting in the car. However when the elevator doors opened Fin was standing there, waiting for him. "Hey, I thought you were going to wait in the car?"

"Just got a call from Olivia, Evan Kline knows that one of his neighbors saw him, he also managed to get a lawyer who got him out of questioning. We gotta warn Sara."

"Come on, we can take the stairs." John said, quickly making his way to the door that led to the staircase.

They rushed to the third floor and to Sara's door. They knocked loudly on the door, when there was no response fear began to sink in. They knocked again, still nothing. Finally the door was kicked opened.

The two detectives rushed inside to find Sara on the living room floor trying to catch her breath. "Where'd he go?" Fin asked.

She could only cough but managed to point in the direction Evan went. Fin ran through the hall and the open door leading to her bedroom. There he found an open window and that the fire escape had been pulled down.

Evan was gone and it would take some effort to find him again. Fin returned to the living room, John had helped Sara to the couch and they were now waiting for the ambulance that John had insisted on.

"I don't need to go to the hospital John." Sara rasped, she hadn't really noticed how she was nursing her wrist, which had bruises forming that matched ones around her neck.

"Just humor me please."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Was it Evan?" Fin asked sitting down in one of the chairs opposite the couch.

"Yeah, he was waiting for me… sorry just got a little dizzy."

"It's okay, just lay back for a little bit." John said pulling out his phone and calling the station to let Benson and Stabler know what had happened and to let them know what hospital to meet them at.

(SPACE)

Reviews Love


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John stayed with Sara during the ride to the hospital and only left when the doctor had to examine her and take x-rays. Her neck was bruised from where Evan had tried to strangle her and she had a minor wrist fracture from where he grabbed her.

"Detective Munch?" The doctor came out of Sara's examination room and found Munch and Olivia sitting outside the door.

"Is she okay doctor?" He asked standing up quickly.

"Miss Cohen will be fine. She has some slight bruising on her neck and it appears that he fractured her wrist. However we put a brace on it and she has a prescription for some pain medication. Other than that she should be fine in a couple of weeks."

"May we see her doctor?" John asked.

"Go ahead, she's clear to go when ever she's ready."

"Thanks." John said walking into the room followed by Olivia.

"Hey." Sara smiled, she was sitting on the edge of the bed her arm had a brace wrapped securely around wrist.

"How ya feeling?" He asked.

"Well they called my mom since she is my emergency contact, so I spent the last ten minutes trying to convince her that she didn't need to come back here. Other than that I'm great."

"Look, Sara we need to get a statement from you about what happened." Olivia said, sitting down on a stool near the bed.

"Oh… okay. Well John walked me to the door and I went in. I had just put my stuff down on the coffee table in the living room when I heard something from behind me. Before I could turn around though he had grabbed me by the wrist and pulled it behind me…

(Flashback)

"You thought I wouldn't find out?" He said with a brash tone, not caring how hard he was holding her wrist. "You brought this on yourself you know."

"You're… hurting me…" She managed to get out without shedding tears of pain.

"That's the idea Miss Cohen. There's no way that I'm going to let some woman I hardly know put me in prison. I wouldn't even let my wife do that, but you knew that already didn't you? Bet you're regretting that insomnia now."

"Actually you were a little loud while you were digging…"

"Don't get smart with me." He said, turning her around and slapping her hard across the face. Sara struggled and tried to get away from him but his grasp was too tight on her. Suddenly his hands were around her neck trying to squeeze it shut. Things were starting to go black and Sara began to loose feeling in her limbs.

"Sara!" Came from the door along with loud knocking. Evan looked over the door; he let Sara fall to the ground a few seconds before the door was kicked open. He ran through the hallway back into Sara's bedroom, out through the window, and down the fire escape.

(End Flashback)

"Okay, thank you Sara." Olivia said. "We'll find somewhere safe for you to stay until we find Evan. Oh, I'll be right back." She said getting up and walking out into the hall where Elliot was standing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" John asked, taking Olivia's seat.

"I'm fine, a little freaked out, but I'm doing okay."

"Well… you could always stay with me if you want."

"Yeah… I guess that would be okay. Do you think we could stop by my apartment so I could get some clothes and stuff?"

"Sure. Let me just go talk to Benson and Stabler."

"I'm not going anywhere…"

Reviews make you cool, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6

Munch talked to the other detectives and convinced them that it would be better for Sara to stay with him since she knew him and would be more comfortable staying with someone she knows. An hour later Sara and John were driving to her apartment so that she could get some of her things.

The door to her apartment had yellow police tape over it, with one swift movement Sara pulled the tape away and unlocked the door. "I'll just take a minute." Sara said rushing back to her bedroom, her heels clicking loudly on the hard wood floor. She grabbed a bag from under the bed and began to pack some of her clothes.

While she was doing this Munch was looking around the living room. The furniture was mix-matched and there were obscure movie posters and painting all around the room. The whole room just screamed with Sara's personality and that's when Munch realized how much he had missed her. It had been years since they had seen each other but when they friends it had been the most normal relationship that either of them ever had.

Only once had they crossed the platonic line. Neither really remembered it though as both were extremely drunk and decided in the morning to never bring it up again. That night had happened the week after John's first divorce became permanent. Sara took him out for a drink, which led to another drink and another until they lost count.

Paying the bar tab, the two stumbled out into the street and caught a cab back to John's newly empty apartment…

(FLASHBACK)

"You know that there are 20 some specific conspiracy theories all with some sort of evidence." John managed through his drunken haze. Sara was busy trying to unlock the apartment door. "And there's two different theories about if there were two gun men or one. I don't know about that, Lee Harvey Oswald was totally involved but what about Jack Ruby. D'you know that some people think that Sinatra was involved. Sinatra! Ol' Blue Eyes! It's completely erroneous…"

"You use big words when you're drunk… you use big words when you're sober too." Sara said, still trying to get the door opened. "Why isn't my key working? OH! It's your apartment." She laughed. "Do you have your keys?"

"Some where yeah…" John started reaching into pockets.

"I'll help you look." Sara exclaimed, putting her hand into his pants pocket. She couldn't help but smile through her mist of alcohol at his shocked expression. Proudly Sara pulled the keys out and shook them before turning back to the task of opening the door.

"You know I bet that it was the CIA. People might have thought that JFK had too much power." He continued, Sara tuned him out and finally found the right key to let them into his apartment.

"Ah ha!" She said excitedly, opening the door and pulling John in behind her. The key ring was thrown down onto a nearby table and Sara looked for the light switch.

"It's always the people who want power…"

"John shut up about JFK and kiss me." Sara said, leaning against one of the walls.

"Oh… yeah okay." He grinned stupidly, moving against her and leaning down to kiss her. Their lips met in a passionate embrace and John felt Sara pull him closer to her. Finally the need for air forced them to break apart.

"Bedroom?"

"Yeah… back there." He said gesturing down the hall.

Sara just nodded, grabbed John by his necktie and led him to the room.

------------------------------------Morning-------------------------------------------------

Sara woke up realizing that she was much warmer then usual and that she was wearing a man's dress shirt. "Oh shit." She muttered as her hangover met with the bright morning sun, her hand flew to cover her eyes.

"Mmm… what?" John muttered, forcing himself to wake up. "God it's bright."

"I know." Sara said struggling to get out of the bed. "Don't get that look, I'm just going to close the blinds."

Once the blinds were closed and the room was submerged into semi-darkness Sara crawled back into the bed and laid back down with full intentions of going back to sleep. "Are we going to talk abo--"

"Nope." She muttered into the pillow.

"Are you mad?"

"Very… pleased actually."

"Good… so I can just go back to sleep?"

"I wish you would."

"Okay." John laid back down and Sara curled up next to him.

(End Flashback)

"John? Hey John." Sara called his name, shaking Munch from his reminiscing.

"Oh, yeah? All ready?" He asked, standing up as she came out into the living room. She had a bag slung over her shoulder with her purse.

"Yup, what were you thinking about just now? You seemed kinda out of it."

"Oh, just thinking of a good time we had before." Sara gave him a strange, knowing look before replying to him.

"I don't know if you'll get me that drunk again." She said with a laugh. "Come on." The lights were turned off, the door locked, and they were on their way to John Munch's apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reviews make you cooler, just like peer pressure.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was a surprisingly short drive from Sara's apartment to John's and they were both rather astonished that they had never ran into each other given the close proximity. They took the elevator up to the third floor where John's apartment was located.

The apartment was a relatively good size, there was a small kitchen but the living room and bedroom were both large. Sara put her bag down on the couch and followed John into the kitchen. "Do you want one?" He asked, pulling a beer out of the fridge.

"You aren't trying to get me drunk already are you John?" She asked with a smile as she took the offered bottle.

"Given your injuries I think it might be better if we leave the drunk actions for later, if I remember correctly you aren't the most coordinated person when you're drunk… of course you really aren't when you're sober either."

"Do you even want to start on things you've done while drunk? How about the time in subway…"

"Okay, point proven. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" John said moving to sit on the couch.

"Sure." Sara smiled at him, moving her bag to the floor and sitting down next to him. They found a movie to watch and settled in on the couch. A few hours later Sara had fallen asleep and John soon followed suit. When they later woke up Sara had moved closer to John and he had wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What time is it?" John muttered reaching for his glasses that he had put down on the coffee table before falling asleep.

"Don't know." Sara mumbled into John's chest, not wanting to wake up.

"Come on." He said standing up and then reaching down to help her.

"Where?" She asked still half asleep.

"Bed." John replied, following in her one-word sentences.

"Bed good."

"Yeah, bed good." He nodded taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

"Do you have something I can wear?" She asked, finally becoming slightly more aware of where she was. John provided her with a t-shirt that fit fine on him but went down to Sara's knees when she put it on. "Thanks."

"No problem." Sara climbed into the bed and curled up under the sheets. John sighed and went to grab one of the pillows to go sleep on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked raising her head to look at him.

"Sleep on the couch."

"John, don't be silly, just sleep in here with me. That couch isn't too comfortable."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on I won't bite, I didn't have that much beer." She smiled before dropping her head back onto the pillow. John got into the bed next to her, she once again curled up next to him and went back to sleep.

"_It's going to be a long night" _John thought to himself trying to close his eyes and go to sleep as Sara moved closer.

------------- ----------- ------------ --------- ---------------- --------------- ---------- -------------

Be cool and review


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews make you cool, thanks.

Chapter 8

A few hours later the two were woken from their sleep by the phone ringing. John quickly grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and reached for the phone. "What is it?" Sara muttered, her arm was still draped over John's stomach.

"Phone." John replied, the location of her arm did not go unnoticed to him. "Munch." He answered.

_"Hey, it's Fin. We just got a call from Sara's neighbor. Apparently they heard someone in her apartment and called the police."_

"Did they find anything?"

_"Yeah, it was Kline. He trashed the place and left a warning note."_

"Okay, I'll be right over."

_"You might want to bring Sara with you, we don't know what this guy might know."_

"Right, okay we'll be there in a few." John hung up the phone and turned to look at Sara who was now sitting up.

"What happened?"

"Kline went back to your apartment, trashed the place. We have to get over there."

"We?" Sara asked confused.

"Yeah, it's not a good idea to leave you alone because we don't know what this guy might know about you… are you okay?" John asked, noticing that Sara had slightly paled.

"Uh… yeah, just kind of weird that he was in my apartment again…" Her voice lowered to a whisper when she added, "It scares me."

"Sara…. Hey Sara look at me. There is nothing to be scared of okay? We'll catch this guy and put some new locks on your doors, make sure that everything is secure. Until then you'll stay with me. You feel safe with me right?"

"Yes." She nodded, looking up at him and forcing a smile. "I trust you more than anyone else."

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of… except for the fact that I'm the person you trust most… what the hell is that about?" He asked with a joking smile.

Sara smiled at him and was about to say something when she instead decided to lean in and let her lips slowly press against his.

"What was that for?" John asked when she pulled away.

"For being a smart ass." Sara said before getting out of bed and picking up her jeans from the floor.

"Have you met me? There's a lot of kissing to make up for."

"Later. Get dressed." She said, walking out the door to find her shoes that were on the living room floor next to two empty bottles of beer.

"Always later." She hears him mutter.

"Hey if you complain it'll be rescheduled to never."

"Well that's just mean." He says, coming out of the bedroom while putting on his jacket. Sara laughed and walked over to him, giving him another kiss.

"Lets go."

----------- -------------- --------- -------------- --------------- ----------------- -------------- --------

"You live like two blocks away, what took so long?" Fin asked as Munch and Sara got off of the elevator.

"It's two in the morning, people are usually asleep." John replied. "How bad is it?"

"Completely trashed, even the kitchen." Fin said, opening the door and leading them in. The crime scene investigators were still there taking pictures and collecting evidence. "Looks like he stopped to have a snack."

"Nice to know he eats kosher." Sara quipped, looking around her disheveled home. She fell silent when she noticed that picture frames had been thrown carelessly to floor, the glass shattered over the pictures that they once protected. The books that she had collected over the years had been hurled onto the floor as well, some of the pages had been ripped from the spines and others were just lying there. "He went into the other rooms too?"

"Yeah, about the same thing. Stuff thrown on the floor, we think he was just trying to make a point, not actually looking for something." Sara just nodded and wondered down the hall to her bedroom. The drawers were open, some were actually pulled out of the bureau and had been thrown onto the bed and floor. Her clothes were strewn through out the room; hanging off the bed, wrinkled on the floor, and some were dangling from drawers.

Sara froze when she saw that her nightstand had also been emptied. Her address book and journal had both been laid out and were opened to certain pages. The black address book was opened to the page marked _Det. John Munch_. And her journal was opened to a formerly blank page that Evan wrote a message for her on.

_A detective friend Miss Cohen? How convenient for you. I do so enjoy a challenge._

_I'll be coming for you soon._

Sara felt fear take over her body when a hand landed on her shoulder. A gasp escaped her lips before she could turn around to see…

----------- -------------- --------- -------------- --------------- ----------------- -------------- --------

Intrigue! _Devilish laugh. _Now you have to review, because you'll all want to know what is going to happen next. Reviews earn the next chapter people.


	9. Chapter 9

The reviews were cool, thanks.

Chapter 9

Sara gasped as a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see John and let out a quick sigh of relief. "God! You scared me."

"Sorry about that." He said, looking over her shoulder to see the journal that was left open. "What's that?"

"He left a note… and he knows that I know you." John moved past her to read the note and look at the address book.

"But this is my information from Baltimore. He probably doesn't know that I'm in New York."

"Yeah." Sara said quietly, realizing that he was right. "Can we just get out of here right now? I can't be in here."

"Sure, come on." John said, putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her out. Sara waited by the door while John went to talk to Fin. "I'm going to take Sara back to my place, this is just too much for her right now."

"Is she okay?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, she's just a little freaked out."

"Alright, I'll give you a call if we find anything else out."

"Thanks man." John said. He joined Sara and led her back out of the apartment and down to the street where his car was parked. He opened the door for her and helped her in before hurrying over to his own door. Just as he was about to open the door something hard hit John in the back of his head.

"Oh my God! John!" Sara cried, trying to get out of the car.

"No! You aren't going anywhere." Evan Kline said, sliding into the driver's seat and pointing a gun at Sara. "You're coming with me." The door slammed shut and the car sped off. Leaving John Munch out cold on the sidewalk, blood slowly trickling down the back of his neck.

------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Fin was coming out of Sara's apartment building, something just wasn't feeling right and he had to get out for some fresh air. When he came out onto the sidewalk he saw something that stopped him in his tracks.

Munch was lying motionless on the cold cement. "Munch!" Fin called running over to his partner. "Damn it." He muttered, pulling out his phone and calling for an ambulance. "Munch… John…"

Fin reached down to John's neck, looking for a pulse. Thankfully there was still one. "Hey man, wake up. Come on."

The ambulance soon arrived, as did Olivia, Elliot, and Cragen. "Fin, what happened?" Cragen asked, watching as they loaded a still unconscious John into the back of the 'bus'.

"I don't know, he and Sara came over to see what had happened and then she got upset and Munch was going to take her home. That was twenty minutes before I came out of the building and found him lying there."

"It was probably Kline, he probably hung around he finished trashing Sara's place." Olivia said, looking around for any thing that might tip off where Evan might have gone.

"We need to put a watch out for John's car, Kline still has Sara and we need to find them before he does anything else to her." Elliot added.

"I'm going to go with Munch to the hospital, see if he remembers anything when he wakes up." Fin said, walking towards the ambulance.

------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Meanwhile somewhere in the city Sara was locked in a small room in the basement of a house unknown to her. She had no idea where Kline took her because of him knocking her out in the car. There was dried blood on her neck where he had hit her.

"Ouch… damn it." She muttered, gently touching the back of her neck. _I hope John's all right. _This was Sara's last thought before she blacked out again.

Just as Sara's eyes closed and her head fell onto the cold ground, John woke up in the hospital room and looked around in panic.

"Where's Sara?"

------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

OOO cliffhanger. Reviews make the chapters appear, keep that in mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews Very Yes! Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 10

John was taken to the hospital and it was there that he finally regained consciousness. "Where's Sara?" was the first thing he said when he noticed Fin sitting near the bed he was on.

"We're trying to figure that out. How're you feeling?" He asked, slightly amazed that _Where's Sara _was the first thing out of his partner's mouth.

"I've got one hell of a headache. What happened?"

"I was kinda hoping that you could tell me."

"We were walking to the car… I opened the door for Sara and then went around to the driver's side and then everything went black."

"We're thinking that it was Kline, he probably hung around after he hit her apartment and figured that she'd have to come back. Benson and Stabler are doing some checking, finding out where he might go."

"So he's angry, he's got Sara, and we have no idea where he is?" Munch asked shortly.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Great." He mumbled sarcastically while feeling the back of his neck where there was now a bandage taped.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

"What the hell did you bring her here for?" A strange voice shouted. It was the first thing Sara heard when she woke up.

"Where else should I have taken her?" Came the voice of Evan Kline. Sara looked around and realized that she was still locked in the basement; she reached back to touch the wound on the back of her neck to find that the blood had dried.

"The river, the trunk of an abandoned car… need some more suggestions?"

"Shut up already." Kline snapped at him.

"Fine, but you can't kill her here! Not in this house."

"Fine!"

Silence

"Oh my God." Sara muttered to herself as she began to look around for a way out. There was a boarded up, half window and the locked door at the top of the stairs. Her attention was taken away from trying to find an escape when she heard the door open.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

"You guys find anything?" Munch asked, walking into headquarters with Fin in tow. Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desks, which were covered with papers and files.

"We've narrowed it down to two places. There's his girlfriend that he had on the side and there's a brother." Olivia said looking up at him. "Is your head okay?"

"Same as it ever was. So are we going to check these people out or what?" Munch said rather briskly.

"Yeah, lets go. Here's the brother's address, we'll check out the girlfriend." Elliot said, handing Munch an address. The four detectives left. Olivia and Elliot off to look for Kline's girlfriend and Munch and Fin to track down his brother.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

"Hey, is that your car?" Fin asked as they drove down the street that Kline's brother was said to live on.

"Yeah it is. Lets get in there." Munch said as the car pulled to a stop across the street.

"I'll call Bensons and Stabler." Fin said, pulling out his phone.

"Well, dial and walk. Come on."

The two got out of the car and made their way to the door. A very scared looking man answered. "Can I help you?"

"Where's your brother?" Munch asked.

"Uhh…"

"I'm right here cop." Came a voice from behind the nervous brother who moved aside to reveal Kline… holding a gun against Sara's head.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

GASP! Reviews please.


	11. Chapter 11

Reviews are cool, thanks.

Chapter 11

Evan Kline stood in the living room, his gun pushed against Sara's head. "What are you doing Evan?" His brother asked, moving away from the door so that Munch and Fin could come into the house. "I told you that you aren't going to kill anyone in my house."

"Oh would you shut up already or I'm going to have to shoot you too." Evan shouted at him, gesturing towards his own brother with his gun.

"Put the gun down man." Fin said, his own gun drawn. "Even if you do shoot her there's no way that you're going to get out of here alive."

"Maybe not but I could always get out of here as long as she is still alive."

"We are not in the mood for this game. Now put the gun down and let Sara go." Munch said, his gun out and looking for an open shot.

"You must be Detective Munch. How's the head?" Evan asked with a malicious grin.

"Hurts like hell. You okay Sara?" John asked.

"Fine…" Evan tightening his hold on her cut her off.

"We don't need to hear anything out of you. I think you've said more than enough for the past few days."

"You kill your wife and you're mad at me?" Sara said shocked tone.

"I'm not kidding, shut the hell up you little bitch." He said, jerking her roughly around the wrist that already had a brace on it. This caused Sara to let out a loud shriek of pain. "Sorry, did that hurt you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Leave her alone Kline!" John shouted at him, his grip on the gun tightening.

"Or you'll what? Oh… are you two more then friends?" Kline asked with a wicked tone. "Not a good idea detective. Makes it difficult to be impartial in situations such as this one."

The next few moments happened so quickly that no one realized what happened. Sara let out a scream. Three shots had been fired; two sounds of glass breaking and two people hit the ground with blood seeping out from fresh wounds.

------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ----------------------------

Review and I'll post who the two people are in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not that cruel, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 12

Three shots were fired. Two bodies hit the floor. John's hands were slightly shaking from the recoil of his gun. His bullet had grazed the side of Evan's head and went through the window behind him. Another bullet went through the window but it came from the SWAT team sniper who was outside the window.

When Fin was walking up to the house a few minutes earlier he had reported a possible hostage situation and they dispatched the SWAT team. The bullet went through the window and into Evan's back.

However before Evan went down he managed to get one shot off… next to him on the floor laid Sara, blood creeping from a bullet hole in her arm. Immediately John was next to Sara, applying pressure to her wound. Fin was calling for an ambulance as he reached down to check if Evan still had a pulse. There was a very weak one; the bastard might stand trial yet.

"Are you okay?" John asked frantically and he tried to slow the bleeding.

"Am I dead?" She asked weakly.

"No, I think you'll be alright." He smiled at her.

"Okay… good." Sara managed to say before passing out from the pain.

The ambulance soon arrived taking Evan and Fin in one bus and Sara and John in another. At the hospital both were rushed off to surgery while the detectives remained in the waiting room. John hadn't even realized that his hands and clothes were covered in Sara's blood until Benson, Stabler, and Cragen rushed in.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" Olivia asked, quickly noticing the blood that stained John.

"I'm fine, it's Sara." He said absently, his mind was elsewhere.

"What the hell happened in there?" Cragen asked, sitting down across from Fin and John.

"We got to the brother's house and Munch's car was in the driveway. So we get up there and the brother answers the door meanwhile Kline is standing behind him with a gun on Sara. Munch managed to graze the side of Kline's head and SWAT got one in his back, Kline managed to get a shot off though and caught Sara in the arm."

Before any more conversation could take place a doctor came out looking for them. "Miss Cohen will be fine. We stitched up her head wound, which should heal fine, and we were able to remove the bullet from her arm. She did loose a lot of blood and we'll need to keep her here a few days while she recovers but we're expecting her to make a full recovery."

"And what about Kline?"

"Mr. Kline an enormous amount of blood, we were able to remove the bullet from his back. However he is in a coma right now and the next 24 hours will be crucial to his survival."

"Thank you doctor." Cragen said.

"Can I see Sara?" Munch asked, looking up at the doctor with a hopeful expression.

"Miss Cohen is heavily sedated at the moment but if you want to you may go in and sit with her."

"Thank you." Munch said as the doctor showed him where Sara's room was. He opened the door and entered the dimly lit room. There was only one machine hooked up to her and it was emitting a constant beep, which he assumed to be a good thing.

Her upper arm had a clean bandaged wrapped around it and there was a white bandage on the lower part of her head, similar to the one he was wearing. John sighed as he pulled up the chair to sit down next to her bed.

"Hey there." He said softly. "What a night huh? They said that you're going to be okay… I'm sorry this happened, I should have taken a better look around before we went to the car. I should have been thinking about the job and not about… other things." He muttered, his hand finding hers. "I'm going to make sure that if _he _lives that he will go to jail for this and for everything that he's done. I'll be back later." He whispered, before pressing a kiss against the back of her hand. "I… I love you."

With that he stood up and left, John Munch was going to make sure that this guy got everything that he deserved. Justice would be served and Munch was going to guarantee it. He promised Sara.

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- --------------------

That's it for right now, some more to come. Reviews are cool.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A few days later Sara was released from the hospital, her arm was in a sling and her apartment was still considered a crime scene so she ended up going back to John's apartment. Sara was actually happy to have to stay there, she was still afraid of going back to her place after everything that happened there.

"Hey Sara." John called, coming through the front door.

"Hi." She said, looking up from the book she was reading. "How did everything go?"

John sat down next to her on the couch and rested his hand on her knee. "He's going to be on trial as soon as they release him from the hospital, which will probably be next week. You're going to have to testify so Casey will want to talk to you before hand so that you're ready for court."

"Alright." Sara sighed, leaning against John and closing her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay? Need any more pain pills?"

"I'm doing quite well actually." Sara smiled up at him. "Come on, let's go get some Chinese for dinner." He leaned down and gave her a light kiss.

"Or we could order out." He said pulling away for a moment.

"That could work too." She replied, pulling him into another kiss.

----------------------------- -------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------

The next week Sara met with Casey to prep for her time in court. "Basically I'm going to ask you what you saw and then everything that happened after that with the attack and the kidnapping. Are you going to be able to talk about it?"

"Oh sure, I'll just be happy to see the bastard behind bars."

"Well, this is the chance to do that." Casey said. "If you have any questions you can ask me or you can always ask Munch, he's testified a few times."

"Alright. Is that everything then?" Sara asked, standing up. They were in one of the interrogation rooms at the SVU office.

"That's everything."

"I guess I'll go say goodbye to John then head home."

"Are you back at your place?" Casey asked, walking out with her.

"Not yet, I'm going back today to start cleaning things up, but I'm still staying with John."

"Oh, you two have been friends for a long time?"

"Ever since we were kids, our mothers were friends."

"Wow, I thought you were younger… sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay, I am younger by about 7 years… age has never really been much of an issue though."

"Oh…" Casey said uncomfortably. "I'll see you tomorrow in court."

"Okay, bye." Sara said continuing towards the main office, oblivious to the awkwardness that Casey had felt. When Sara got there John was sitting at his desk with Fin sitting across from him.

"God John, you've got JFK on your desk?" She asked, coming up behind him.

"That's right." He said, looking up at her with a smile. "You all finished with Casey?"

"Yup. I'm going to go over to my apartment and start cleaning things up a bit."

"Are you okay going back their by yourself?"

"Fine. I'll see you later."

"Okay, call me if you need anything." Sara nodded and said goodbye. After she left Fin looked up at Munch with a cocky smile.

"What?" Munch asked, slightly annoyed by his partner's smug expression.

"You're dating her aren't you?" Fin asked, holding back a laugh.

"Why would you think that?"

"You didn't give her a lecture when she said something about JFK."

"She's heard all the lectures, what else do you have to back up this theory of yours?"

"You were late to work and you started to smile when she came in here."

"That's… yeah we are dating. Happy?"

"You seem to be."

"I am…" Munch said with a look of realization.

------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ ---------------------------

Reviews make you cool.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 14

Sara unlocked her apartment door and slowly walked in. Things were still scattered everywhere and furniture was tipped over. She sighed to herself and pulled a small table from the floor so that she could put her purse on it. This was going to take a while.

Things began to look like they did before the break in, not too bad for not being able to use one of her arms because of the sling. Sara looked around the living room with a satisfied sigh and sat down on the sofa. As she looked around the room it began to really sink in that the space had been some how violated. Nothing was broken beyond repair and nothing was missing, still it was as if it was tainted.

Sara had become so wrapped up with her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open and footsteps on the hard wood floors. It wasn't until she heard her name that she knew that someone was actually there.

"Oh John! I'm going to put a bell around your neck if you keep sneaking up on me like that." Sara said, looking up at him from the sofa.

"I did knock, but you didn't answer… are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Anything in particular or just thinking in general?" John asked, sitting down next to her.

"It doesn't feel the same in here anymore…" Sara said distractedly, looking around the room still. "It just seems different somehow."

"That's understandable, you did have a stranger in here going through your things. Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, lets go."

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ----------------------------

"Miss Cohen, could you please tell the jury what happened on the night of March 19th?" Casey asked, leaning against the table in the courtroom.

"I arrived home from work around midnight and then tried to go to sleep."

"Tried? Was something keeping you awake?"

"Yes, there was a sound coming from outside so I got out of bed to see what was going on."

"And what was it you saw?"

"I saw my downstairs neighbor Even Kline digging in the vacant lot across the street."

"What did you do after that?"

"I looked at the clock and wondered what he would be doing at 2 in the morning. But then I looked back out the window and noticed that he had started to shovel the dirt back into the ground so I figured that I would go to sleep and think about it tomorrow."

"And what happened the next day?" Casey asked.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler were knocking on my door and asking me questions about what kind of neighbors the Kline's were and when I had last seen Victoria."

"Did you tell the detectives what you saw the night before?"

"Yes, they asked me to come down to the precinct and make a statement."

"And after you made your statement what happened?"

"Detectives Munch and Fin drove me home. We got to my apartment and Detective Munch walked upstairs with me, then I went in."

"What happened when you entered your apartment?"

"I put my purse down on the coffee table and I heard something from behind me. I went to turn around but he grabbed by the wrist before I could."

"By him you mean?"

"Evan Kline, he was already in there waiting for me."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He asked me if I thought he wouldn't find out and then he told me that I brought this upon myself. Then I told him that he was hurting me and he said that that was the idea."

"Anything else?"

"He said that there was no way he was going to let some woman put him in prison and that he wouldn't even let his wife get away with that. Then he slapped me and I tried to get away but he wouldn't let go of my wrist."

"What happened next?" Casey asked with a tone of compassion.

"He tried to strangle me."

"What stopped him?"

"Detectives Munch and Fin were knocking on the door and eventually kicked it open. Evan let go of me and went out the fire escape outside of my bedroom window."

"Was this the end of your contact with the defendant?"

"No, that same night there was a call from Detective Fin saying that my apartment had been broken into and completely torn apart. Detective Munch and I went over and Evan had left a warning note for me."

"Was this the note he left?" Casey asked, showing Sara the page torn from her journal in a plastic bag.

"Yes."

"He says that he'll be "coming for you soon" did he follow through on this?"

"Yes, when Detective Munch and I were leaving the building when Evan attacked Detective Munch from behind and knocked him unconscious. I was already in the car so Evan got in and he hit me in the back of the head, I passed out and woke up in a basement."

"What happened after that?"

"Evan came down to the basement and got me. When the detectives arrived he pulled me in front of him as a shield and held a gun to my head. He said that he could still get out of the house as long as he had me."

"Were there any guns fired?"

"Yes, Detective Munch and one of the other cops shot Evan and he shot me in the arm before falling to the ground."

"No more questions your honor." Casey said sitting down. Kline's defense attorney stood up and made his way towards Sara.

"Miss Cohen, what is your relationship with Detective Munch?"

------------------------ -------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

Reviews please.


	15. Chapter 15

big-smiles-all-around, you totally rock, thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 15

"Miss Cohen, what is your relationship with Detective Munch?" The defense attorney asked.

"Objection your honor, relevance?" Casey asked, standing up from her seat.

"If Miss Cohen has a personal relationship with one of the lead detectives on my client's case then there could be bias in her accounts of what happened."

"I'll allow it, but tread lightly." The judge said, leaning back into his chair.

"I'll repeat the question, Miss Cohen. What is your relationship with Detective Munch?"

"We're old friends… we grew up together." Sara said, suddenly feeling nervous about having to discuss a relationship that she didn't even know where it was going.

"Do you see each other often?"

"No, the first time I had seen him in years was the other day at the police station when I was making my statement."

"How do we know that's true?"

"I thought that he was still living in Baltimore."

"Of course. Tell me Miss Cohen, after you were released from the emergency room from your first "encounter" with my client where did you stay?"

"With Detective Munch, my apartment had become a crime scene and Evan knew where I lived so I couldn't go back. Detective Munch let me stay with him."

"What were the sleeping arrangements?"

"Objection your honor!" Casey said, standing up looking rather annoyed. "That is a totally irrelevant question."

"Sustained. Move along."

"Miss Cohen, have you changed any of actual events so that your "good friend" would have an easier time making a case?"

"Are you serious? I saw Evan Kline digging in the lot where his wife's body was found. He broke into my apartment and almost killed me, and then he broke in again and trashed the place. I got the living room cleaned up but the bedroom and kitchen are still a mess if you want to drop by sometime. Then he kidnaps me and shoots me. You're really asking me if I made any of this up? Check the medical reports, hell look at me." Sara reached up and pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal the dark bruises from where Evan had tried to strangle her. "Do these look made up to you? I'd show you the hole he put in my shoulder but the doctor said not remove the bandage."

"No more questions your honor." The defense attorney said meekly before making his way back to the table where Evan Kline sat with a smirk on his face.

"Miss Cohen, you are dismissed." The judge said, turning to Sara. She quietly stood up and walked out of the courtroom. It was a closed trial so no one was aloud to sit in and watch.

Out in the hall John sat waiting for Sara to come out. He stood when she walked through the doors. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"Hug me please." Sara said wearily leaning against John's chest.

"That good huh?" John replied, wrapping an arm around her back.

"He asked me about _my relationship with Detective Munch, _how I knew you, if I made anything up to help with your case against Kline. The sleeping arrangements of me staying with you."

"What? They can't ask that."

"Casey objected and he dropped it."

"What did you say when they asked about us?"

"That we were old friends who grew up together. I said that the day I made my first statement against Kline was the first I had seen you in years. And as to me making anything up I ran through the list of things that he had done to me. I also suggested he look at me if he thought anything was a lie. Then I pulled down the collar of my shirt and asked if the bruises looked made up."

"Just old friends?" John asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I didn't really feel at liberty to discuss something that I was unsure of myself. Are we going to become more than old friends?" She and John had started to walk out of the building, his arm was still wrapped around her.

"I would be okay with that."

"I would too." She looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay then." He grinned back at her then leaned down to give her a kiss.

--------------- --------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------- ---------------------

John had the rest of the day off of work so he and Sara decided to make the most of it, cause who knew when he would have a day off again. They spent a lot of time in the apartment, the bedroom to be more precise. "Lets go get something to eat." Sara said, finally sitting up in the bed.

"You seem to get hungry around me."

"Do you really need me to prove that you're not the only smart ass around here?"

"No proof needed." He smirked, pulling her into a deep kiss. "There's a deli around the corner."

"One of the selling points of the apartment I'm sure."

"I was serious when I said I didn't need proof of you being a smart ass."

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

"John I think you're phone's ringing." Sara said as they were walking out of the deli.

"Yeah, that's mine." He mumbled, worried that he was going to be called back into work. He pulled the phone from his jacket pocket and opened it. "Munch?"

"_Hey John it's Casey"_

"Hey Casey, what's going on."

_"The jury is back already."_

"And?"

_"Guilty on all charges, he's headed for death row."_

"Great, I'll let Sara know. Thanks Casey."

_"Sure thing John."_

"Was that about the trial?" Sara asked, nervously.

"Yeah. He was convicted on all charges. And has been sentenced to death row." John gave her a small smile. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall. "Hey, please don't cry."

They stopped walking and were facing each other. "I'm just… happy… and I feel bad about being so happy about someone getting the death sentence." With that the tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. He did a lot to you not to mention killing his wife, the person that he should never have hurt. Neither of you deserved what he did. You know you're a much better person then me."

Sara managed a confused laugh through her crying. "How am I better person then the detective?"

He leaned in close and whispered to her. "I'm glad that he was convicted… I don't like seeing people I love in pain."

"You love me?" Sara stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Was there ever any doubt? Of course I love you."

"I love you too." And with that they kissed again. "Lets go, I'm hungry."

"Again… oh… _hungry._"

"Yeah hungry." Sara laughed and John just smiled at her. It was then that John realized how much he truly loved this woman and there was no conspiracy he could find there, only supported facts.

------------------------------------_Fin_-------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for this one. I might do a follow up if I can get a good idea for it. Reviews as always please.


End file.
